Ultraman Cosmos (series)
is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show being the 16th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Cosmos aired from July 7, 2001 to September 28, 2002, with a total of 65 episodes, which currently makes it the longest running Ultra Show to date. Ultraman Cosmos was also produced coinciding the 35th anniversary of the Ultra Series. Synopsis Ultraman Cosmos, a blue giant of kindness from space, arrives on Earth chasing down the Chaos Header, who infects life forms. Cosmos bonds with Musashi Haruno of EYES, who makes it his mission to protect the Earth and the life on it from Chaos Header and other malicious entities. Characters EYES *Musashi Haruno *Captain Harumitsu Hiura *Shinobu Mizuki *Keisuke Fubuki *Ayano Morimoto *Koji Doigaki Ultras *Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju/Seijin *Chaos Header *Lidorias *Chaos Lidorias *Golmede *Chaos Golmede *Spittle *Igomas *Chaos Bug *Mogrudon *Mienin *Gamoran *Small Inculas *Inculas *Yamawarawa *Geshot *Mudon *Ephemera *Waroga *Galbas *Jelga *Jirak *Chaos Jirak *Gigi *Renki *Alien Migelon *Angrilla *Bolgils *Parastan *Chaos Parastan *Chaos Parastan S *Gelworm M *Gelworm P *Imitation Ultraman Cosmos *Gragas *Alien Srayu *Guinje *Chaos Header Iblis *Zaranga *Baby Zaranga *Eligal *Chaos Eligal *Chaos Header Mebut *Clevergon *Chaos Clevergon *Golmede Beta *Neldorand *Chaos Neldorand *Reycura *Ragstone *Mahagenom *Taildas *Chaos Taildas *Alien Beryl *Hellzking *Neldorand II *Chaos Neldorand II *Puratea *Exter Raider *Sydevakter *Delgoran *Chaos Delgoran *Sol *Taildas Mechalator *Alien Nowar *Neldorand Mechalator *Gigi Dr. XX01 *Mugera *Alien Kyulia *GiriBanes *Waroga II *Alukela *Snow Stars *Vadata *Mazalgas *Chaos Mazalgas *Sangelu *Alien Carpcis *Arados *Ragstone Mechalator *Tablis *Mitoru *Gamoran II *Kawanoji *Gruanfan *Giragas *Hellzking Revised *Dolba *Chaos Dolba *Eligal II *Chaos Eligal II *Chaos Darkness Cast * : **Musashi (Child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * Suit actors *Ultraman Cosmos: Hiroyuki Okano, Yasuhiro Mashita Songs ;Opening theme *"Spirit" ** Lyrics: Goro Matsui ** Composition: KATSUMI ** Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Project DMM ;Ending themes * ** Lyrics: Goro Matsui ** Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki ** Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda ** Artist: Project DMM * ** Lyrics/Composition: KATSUMI ** Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon ** Artist: Project DMM ;Insert Themes *Touch the Fire ** Lyrics: KATSUMI ** Composition/Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon ** Artist: Project DMM 10th Anniversary Release In 2011, Tsuburaya productions has released the entire TV Series in DVD Box set, under the title "Ultraman Cosmos: 10th Anniversary Memorial Box", features all 65 episodes plus three newly-edited episodes. Comes with a 32-page description. Taiyo Sugiura's Crime In June 2002, Cosmos was taken off of television for several weeks (following the broadcast of the 49th episode) when lead actor Taiyo Sugiura was questioned in an assault and extortion case. When the case against Sugiura was dropped for lack of evidence, Cosmos was put back on the air.http://www.zakzak.co.jp/geino/n-2002_07/g2002070310.html TBS and Tsuburaya ultimately pulled five episodes (50, 52, 54, 56, and 58) from broadcast to make up for time lost, and these episodes were later released on DVD. Taiyo Sugiura was arrested after the 49th episode was broadcast in 2002 June 8th, as the suspect of an injury blackmail incident which happened in 2000, before he started work on this television series. Because of that, the program was discontinued without broadcasting a series finale. A summary episode of the series which reaches to the last time June 22nd, 2002 was broadcast on June 29th “in the form of the front second volume of the special entire collection compilation of (“Cosmos' Greatest Crisis” and “Cosmos' Final Fight”)”. After that, because the victim “the representation which untruth recognizes the portion of incident” is submitted concerning the injury in non-prosecution dealing, it became prosecution postponement dealing concerning blackmail, situation looked at legal conclusion. Receiving this, the broadcast was reopened from July 20th of the same year. However, because broadcast period is beforehand decided, they made new episodes (50, 52, 54, 56, and 58) where it has ended between it was broadcast. The feature film Ultraman M78 Theater Love & Peace and the direct-to-video Ultraman series Ultraman Neos were broadcast during broadcast dormant period. References id:Ultraman Cosmos (seri) ja:ウルトラマンコスモス Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Heisei Series Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Shows Dubbed in English